Universal Serial Bus (USB) technology has been ubiquitous for quite some time but its use has begun to morph from one of mainly delivering data to one of mainly delivering power. At least one evolutionary node of it is more focused on the delivery of power. Originally, USB protocol and USB ports were mainly used to transfer data between devices along with a little bit of power. However, with increase of devices mainly using USB ports for delivering and receiving power along with a little bit of data, or bursts of data, the protocol governing the exchange has been rewritten. The new standard, termed USB power delivery (USB-PD) defines the protocol when using USB to power a variety of devices, the communication between the devices over the power delivery cable, and allows for the delivery of powers ranging up to 100 Watts. The new protocol, however, may become stuck in a low power state in certain situations when no external signal is being applied to the USB cable.